A Path of Starlight: RainbowStar and Spectrumstar's Path
by Midnightsoul of ShadowClan
Summary: *Intended Trollfic* Three kits are born one stormy night- two destined for greatness. One kit will bring greatness to StarClan, the other to the Dark Forest. Spectrumkit and Rainbowkit are adored by all. Follow the two sisters as they journeys through heartbreak, betrayal, finding their destiny, and each of their true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey gyz its midnight and im makijg my first story about Spectrmstar and Rainbostar. Itz so awsesome but i ned sone ocs for other clabz plese**

**I'll updte thus page when i get more ocs from yiu peeps ok so**

**Clabs are BrightClab the noble clam Needleclan the ebil shadowclan cats Reefclan the cats who hunt in the ocean in the corner of their territory PeakClan the distant moutain clats**

**BrightClabn the Noble**

**Leader: **Strawstar- brown tom

**deputy: **Sunsetblaze- blazing ginger-and-golden she-cat with cream and dark creaam markings

**Meicine cat: **Opaldreams- dark ginger tabbyshecat(Appretntice:Poppaw- pink she-cat)

**Wariros: **Frostwhisker: white he-cat

Neptunetide: ginger-and-white former kittypet tom(Sugarpaw- white tom)

Dancefoot: small mouse-grey she-cat with darker flecks

Candyfrost- pale red tabby tom with large white paws(Prettypaw- silver tabby shecat)

Battlecry- battle-scarred jet-black she-cat (Tailpaw-golden-brown tom)

Rosemarysparkle: red-and-cream she-cat (Marigoldpaw-golden-and-darkginger she-cat)

Chalkfang- small powdery-white tom

Razormist- dark russet-and-black tom(Salmonpaw- pale red-and-white tom)

Coldfire- pale silver tabby she-tom

Acherspeed- mottled red tortishell tom (Bushpaw-pale green she-cat with brown spots)

**Qyeens: **Leafstreak- pale yellow she-cat with green streaks(Mother of Acherspeed's kits: Diamondkit,Sunkit,Whirlpoolkit)

Buttercream- brown she-cat (Rainbowkit, Spectrumkit, Dirkit)

**Kits: **Diamondkit- brown tabby she-cat with diamondback patterns

Sunkit- handsome golden tom

Whirlpoolkit- speckled silver tom

Rainbowkit- rainbow-furred she-cat with bright green eyes and black tail and paws

Spectrumkit- black she-cat with rainbow eyes, tail, ears, and paws

Dirkkit- tiny dusky brown she-cat with speckled pale green eyes

**Elders: **Hollowwing- dark grey old tom

Thunderstrike- cream-and-black she-cat

**NeedlesClan the Sneaky**

**Leader: **Icystar- icy-white tom with one green eye, one icy-blue

**Deptuy?: **Eclipsepower- black she-cat with a white ring around her indigo eye

**Mexcine cats: **Silentdawn- grey tortishell sheca

**Warriors:**

**Swagheart- gray she-cat with black paws.**

Yoloheart- black she-cat with gray paws.

**Qeuenns:**

**Kits/: **

**Blica**rdkit- silver shequeen with wierd eye

**Apprentises:**

**ElderS:**

**ReefClan the Cheerful**

**Leader:**

**Deputy: **Squidtooth- cheery dark blue tom(Apprentice: Mindlesspaw- brown tim yellow eyes)

**Medcine cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Queens:**

**ElderS:**

**PeakClnan the Cold**

**Leader:**

**Deputy?**

**Medicne:**

**Warriors:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Tanks 4 the oCs kep it comin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologe One Storme Nigh**

It wa sa dark stormy night. A queen howled in pain as ger belly ruppled. "Get mehmate! Ther xoming!" A dark ginger cat passed the queen a stick. "Whaz this for?" asked the brown queen. "Bite down on it when you feel the dpain!" Opaldream replied. "Poppaw, go get him and some poppy seeds and-" she was interupted by the qyeen;s fit of coughing,

"And add some tansy too!" added the medcne cat to her apprentice. "Sure do, o' great mentor of mnine!" the pale pink apprentice chitped back and disapeared out side the den and into the heavy rain.

"The first one is coming!" The brown qyeen gas-ed and bit into the stick. OPaldream for a second thought id w0uld break but it remained strong for the next kit. a black sac slid out."Get prepared fir the net one!"

The stick splintered in her jaws as she comped down on it. As the sack slid out the rain reducrd to a drizzle. "Look!" gasped Poppaw, Buttercream;smate at her side. All cats peeked outside. A glittering rainbow shined above the nrusery.

"An omen!" gasped POppaw. "My first omen!" Opaldream nuzzled her apprentice, "I tihink you deserve your medicine cat name." She gasped in delight. "You can do the honor of opening the last sac. She nodded and nipped it open. Opaldream gaped. _There are two kits in that sac! _she thought.

However Buttercream didn't seem to notice. "Oh, my two beautiful kits!" she gushed. She signaled her snowywhtie mate to her side. "They're wonderful." Suddenly the black shekit shifted over to her side. Buttercream and mate gasped- there was another kit!

She was way tinier than her sisters, annd her ears were too large. Her dusky brown fur was drab and ugly compared to her sister's rainbow.

"She's ugly!" hissed Buttercream. "She will be Dirtkit, because that's all she'll ever be!" She pushed her out of the nest. Her mate and the medicine cats gasped. "The next kit, the rainbow one, shall be Rainbowkit for her sparkly awesome fur and the rainbow that appeared when she and her sister were born."

The mate nodded. "The black one shall be called Spectrumkit, for the light that binds the sky."

Opaldream did not hear the mates naming their kits. She was thinking. _These kits are apart of the prophecy! 'After the stormy night is chased away, colours will apear in the sky. But whether its the arch itself, or the light that binds it, one will be chased away along with it.' _Poppaw was mistaken, it was not an omen, but indeed a prophecy from StarClan itself. She gasped outloud and retreated to her den.

**did Yoyx liek its? I think i madke t too long, but s dtill awesome.**

**Remembers to su mit ocs.!**

_(Dang, its hard to type like a first-grader. I owe them some crdit. Dang I did it again!)_


End file.
